The truth
by XMakeItRainX
Summary: People always think of me of the though girl who hates Dez. They don't know why I'm 'so though", or why I hate Dez. I hate him because his love is fake, just like everybody else's, but he continues to try. My name is Trish De La Rosa, and this is my story. AU SOME OOC. TREZ ONE SHOT ( I do not own A&A)


People always think of me of the though girl who hates Dez. They don't know why I'm 'so though", or why I hate Dez. I hate him because his love is fake, just like everybody else's, but he continues to try. My name is Trish De La Rosa, and this is my story...

I am not the skinniest girl in the world. I am not the prettiest, organized girl in the world either. Almost all of my friends have made that clear... except one.

**Ally**

Brooke slammed me against the locker. Ally was begging her to stop, but of course Brooke ignored her. This happened every day, but it wasn't to bad because when ever Brooke would say something mean, Ally would immediately go to my defense, which was one of the reasons why she was my best friend.

" Face it, you are a pathetic, weak little girl," Brooke spat in my face.

" Hey! Trish is not pathetic, or weak! In fact, she' way more though than you!" Ally defended.

" And," Brooke continued, ignoring Ally, still holding me against the locker," You are unorganized and stupid!"

" Trish is not unorganized or stupid! She just has her own style." Ally once again defended.

" But, most importantly, She is a fat, ugly slob!" I cringed as Brooke yelled in my face.

I turned to ally, expecting her to stick up for me. We always stick up for each other, no matter what. That was our friendship code. But this time, she just stood there, not saying a word... because she thinks Brooke's right...

Brooke slams her elbow against my neck before letting me fall to the ground," See Trish, even Ally knows it's true. Right Ally?"

I look up to Ally from the floor. She slowly glances at me, then sadly sighs and turns to Brooke and weakly nods, regret in her eyes.

Brooke smirks and steps on my hand with her high heel, and leaves.

My hand is slowly starting to bleed, but I don't care.

I turn to Ally, Tears forming in my eyes," Is this true! Is this how you've been thinking of me for the past 12 years?"

Ally sighs," Trish, I love you like a sister, but-"

" I don't need you! I Don't Need Anybody!" I cut her off, yelling to her. I turn on my heel, and run to the nearest bathroom to wash the blood off my hand.. A true friend would follow, but Ally just stood there, doing nothing.

**Austin**

Austin and I were watching America's got talent in the practice room. A beautiful, skinny girl went on, and started to sing horribly.

I shook my head and turn to Austin," There's no way she's going to make it."

Austin shrugs and says," I don't know," he turns back to the TV," she's pretty hot."

To my surprise, every one said yes. It was down to the last judge. The whole place got quiet, and the blond judge just stared at the girl. She gave her a stern look," You're lucky you're pretty."

The whole place started clapping while Howie yelled," YOU'RE GOING TO VEGAS!"

" What? She couldn't even sing!" I argue with the TV.

" Well, looks mostly matter in show business." Austin argued.

" So, if I went and sang for them, what would they say?" I asked Austin.

" Obviously no. Weights also matter in show business." Austin realized what he said," Trish, I'm sorry."

" It's fine. Now I know how you really think of me!" I turn back to the TV, ignoring Austin's apologies.

**Kira**

We were all eating at Melody's Dinner when A waitress asked if anyone wants Desert.

" We are full," She turned to me ," Trish do you want to order anything else?"

I shake my head.

" Shocker" she muttered to herself.

" Excuse me?" I start to clench my fist as I speak," What's that supposed to mean?"

Kira smiled," Oh sweetie, I just thought you would want to eat more judging by your... size."

I get up and leave the table and walk away. I could've sworn I heard Dez defend me, but that's not possible.

There are so many people I could tell you about, but I'll tell you why I hate Dez.

I was in my room, trying on dresses, when I heard a voice behind me," You look beautiful in every dress."

I shake my head," Stalk much?"

" Maybe... But, why are you trying on all these dresses?"

" Trent's taking me out to dinner."

His smile fell," Oh..."

" You should be happy for me! I finally found a guy who won't judge me based on my looks!"

A look of hurt flashed across his face," Do you think I judge you? I think you're the prettiest girl on earth."

" Liar! If You think you can embarrass me you're wrong! Just get out!"

" But-"

"GO! " I yell.

He sadly sighs and turns away and leaves.

But, all that doesn't matter right now.

Austin and Ally think I forgave them, but they have no idea how wrong they are!

Ever since Austin and Ally got together, Ally slowly started getting out of her shell. She changed her hair style, her wardrobe, everything. Before she met Austin, she would've died going to the beach in a bikini, but now she couldn't care less.

" Hey Trish, what's wrong? where's your bathing suit?" Ally asked.

" I left it at home," I lied.

" That's to bad... AUSTIN!" she squealed as Austin picked her up and threw her in the water. Ally was giggling and squealing as Austin picked her up once again in the water.

I couldn't watch all the pretty girls walk around with their perfect bodies anymore, so I ran in the bathroom.

" Can I come in?" I turned and saw Dez peeking through the door, blushing.

I nodded and Dez walked in.

" I know you brought your swimsuit. You're embarrassed." Dez said.

" Because I'm hideous!" I cried.

" No you're not Trish! You're the most beautiful girl in the world! I love you so much Trish!"

" No you-" he cut me off by putting his lips on mine.

" Do you Trish De la Rosa, take Dez Johnson to be your partner in life, your best friend, your lover?"

" I do" I meant what I said.

" And do you Dez Johnson, take Trish De La Rosa to be your loving wife, your lover, your soul mate?"

" I Do"

" Any last words to say before you start your life together?"

" Trish. You are the most amazing, beautiful, talented girl in the world. I am so happy to have the honor to be your husband."

" You may now kiss the bride."

And he did

I may not be the prettiest, skinniest girl ever. But, Dez makes me feel like the Happiest, perfect girl in the world.


End file.
